


Lingerie

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, I just had this image of Mindy in a bra and panties and this was made, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Danny, I need your opinion on something."
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Lingerie

"Danny, I need your opinion on something." 

Danny sighed, closing the unlocked front door of her apartment and trudged into her bedroom. "What, Min?" 

She emerged from the closet wearing only a white lace bra and matching panties. The lace left nothing to the imagination as he could clearly see her dark nipples through the material and her panties gave way to the fact that she clearly didn't take his advice about growing her hair out. Needless to say, he was shocked and turned on all at once. "Mindy!" he exclaimed, trying and failing to avert his eyes. 

"What?" she asked, her hands placed on her hips nonchalantly. "I need your opinion on this set! I think the white looks really good with my skin." She took in his flushed face and frowned. "Am I embarrassing you? Are you uncomfortable? Its not like you've never seen me naked before, Danny." 

Swallowing the lump in his throat and praying she didn't notice his bulging jeans, Danny choked over his words. "That was an accident, Min! Why do you need my opinion anyway? Shouldn't you be asking one of your girlfriends?" 

"Danny, you're my best friend!" she whined, stomping her feet. He ignored the way her breasts jiggled at the movement as best he could. "I need a man's point of view! Do I look hot or not?" 

When he didn't answer Mindy's eyes glanced down and her mouth fell open. 

Shit. 

"Danny?" she stepped forward, her eyes drawn to his crotch. "What is- are you...?" 

Danny's face was flushed a deep pink and his hands slowly crossed over his crotch. "Min, please don't make me answer that." 

The surprise on her face was quickly replaced with a sly smirk. She stepped closer, adding extra sway to her hips and didn't stop until she was right in front of him. Her hand grabbed his wrist and she pushed it away easily. She palmed his erection through his jeans and Danny groaned, his eyes closing slowly. 

"So, I guess this set has the intended effect?" 

Danny's eyes popped open, looking down at her playful grin. "Did you plan this?" 

Mindy rolled her eyes and removed her hand from between his legs. She pushed one hard shove on his shoulders and Danny fell back against the bed, his legs splayed and his elbows propping up his upper body. "Of course not," she told him as she got on her knees, her hands sliding up and down his thighs sensually. "But this is much better than anything I could imagine." 

Danny watched as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper carefully over his erection. She didn't removed his jeans or boxers fully, just pulled them down far enough to release him from the confines of the material, his dick springing free and almost smacking her in the face. 

"Fuck," she moaned, grasping the base and letting her tongue flick against the leaking head. "I know I've seen your cock before, but not like this. You're so fucking hot, Danny." 

Danny couldn't even breathe at this point. He felt her hand slide slowly up the length of him and then saw her lips close around the tip, her tongue swirling before she moved down and took almost all of him in. His tip hit the back of her throat and he expected her to gag, but instead she moaned again, sending delicious vibrations through his cock. Her hand and mouth built up a rhythm that had him close to the edge in an almost embarrassing way. He could no longer hold himself up, but he wanted to watch as he came down her throat - he wanted to cum in her and on her. With as much strength as he could muster at that moment, Danny sat up, pushing Mindy away from his dick. He smiled when she whimpered as he fell from her mouth and stood up on shaky legs in front of her. He caressed her flushed cheek with one hand and used the other to grab his dick, pumping a few times before he tapped it against her lips. 

Mindy obliged and parted her lips to take him in again greedily. She picked up the same rhythm as before, her hands grabbing his ass as he thrust into her mouth over and over. Danny grabbed her long hair, twisting it and wrapping it around his hand, tugging her head back slightly. When he felt himself reaching the edge, he tugged harder on her hair and replaced her mouth with his hand again. Mindy willingly opened her mouth wide and Danny grunted loudly as he came on her tongue and lips. He pumped himself in hand and was surprised at how long his orgasm lasted, his release continuously spilling out. 

Mindy took advantage of this and pulled the cups of her white bra down, revealing her breasts and sat back on her heels, feeling his cum shoot out onto her chest. She moaned and palmed her breasts, her two middle fingers using his release to circle her tight hard nipples. Finally spent, Danny dropped his hand and watched Mindy touch herself, her tongue darting out between her lips to lick away some of his cum. 

He tore his shirt off his torso and then pushed his pants and boxers down his legs, kicking them off along with his socks and shoes. He laid himself back on her bed and nodded his head at her invitingly. 

"Come here," he said, his voice dripping with arousal. 

Mindy smiled at him. Her arms reached around and she deftly unhooked her bra, letting it fall from her body before she stood up and crawled her way up his body. Danny's hands trailed up and down her sides, his head dipping down and kissing her neck and collarbone. Mindy hovered above him on her hands and knees, her palms pressing into the matress on either side of his head. Danny trailed his tongue down her neck to her nipple on her right breast and Mindy gasped when he enveloped the dark nub between his lips. 

"Shit, Danny," she sighed, her hair falling in a curtain around her shoulders. 

Danny slid his hands down to her ass and started to guide her up his body. Mindy shuddered when she realized his intentions and felt her panties dampen even more. He held her hips when she was hovering over his face and began kissing her through the lace. His tongue traced up and down for a moment before he nibbled lightly at her clit hiding beneath the material. Mindy clutched the comforter in her fists and involuntarily bucked into his face. Danny hooked his finger in the gusset of her panties and pulled it to the side to see her glistening pussy lips begging for his attention. He flattened his tongue and licked one slow strip up, smirking when Mindy's thighs locked around his head and she shouted obscenities out into the room. 

She sat up and Danny repositioned himself a little more comfortably before he used his thumbs to part her brown lips until he found the pink beneath and then it was a mess of tongue stroking, teeth nibbling, and lips sucking. Mindy had one hand tightly gripping his hair, her hips jerking and her mouth open, panting out moans and cries. 

"Danny, Danny, Danny... I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna-fuck!" 

Danny buried his face against her, his hands holding her hips and thighs against him tightly so she couldn't go anywhere. Mindy's back bowed and a high pitched staccato cry echoed through the apartment. Danny ignored the fact that he couldn't really breathe anymore and just concentrated on her dripping and contracting on his tongue. It wasn't until Mindy fell back on his body, her head falling on his thigh that he let up on her. He inhaled deeply and licked her a few more times as she came down slowly, making sure not a drop of her release was wasted. 

Mindy slowly rolled herself off him, one leg still draped over his stomach, her arm thrown over her face as she breathed heavily. Danny sat up and moved over her, resting his hard body on top of her soft one. Mindy moved her arm covering her face around his shoulders and for a moment they just stared at each other before their mouths came together for the first time. They moaned simultaneously, each one battling with their tongues, fighting to taste each other. When air became a necessity, they parted, panting against each other with grins. 

"That has to be the weirdest first kiss I've ever had," Mindy said. 

"It's definitely the best first kiss I've ever had," Danny told her. 

Mindy licked from his chin up to his lips, gathering the last of her arousal from his face on her tongue. "Yeah, that too."


End file.
